Transcendent Integration of (Yozi)
Transcendent Integration of (Yozi) Cost: 0m(50m) Mins: Essence 5 Type: Permanent Keywords: None Duration: Instant Preq: First (Yozi) Excellency, (Yozi) Mythos Exultant, (Yozi) Inevitability Technique All Primordeals have subsouls. But the reaction between them and these facets of themselves is dysfunctional at best. The relations between Joten and their subsouls is a complicated one with no analogue in mortal relations -- being simultaneously an interaction between distinct creatures, and the internal mental struggles of the Yozi above. The way these subsouls interact reveals no only the nature of the Yozi in question -- but how they view themselves. This charm allowed the Infernal to engage in a hour-long ritual in which a targets soul is bonded to his own, as a Yozi is to their sub-souls. This is referred too as "marking" the target due to the brand it leaves upon their soul that some spirits can perceive. The target must be willing -- but extracting their compliance with Unnatural Mental Influence is allowed. Performing this ritual costs fifty motes -- but these motes are not committed. When the ritual is complete, the target gains the Infernals motivation as a second motivation they are not consciously aware of. The secondary effects of this charm vary from Yozi to Yozi. An infernal can have up to his Essence in people marked at any given time. This charm can be purchased up to Essence times, to increase the number of people who can be marked. Solar-Circle Countermagic can remove the mark upon the soul of one influenced by this charm. Malfeas: Malfeas hates the gods. Hates Creation. Hates his allies and subordinates in hell. But more than anything else, he hates himself for his failure. He regularly murders his second circle souls at the first sign of weakness, turning them into artifacts. His third circle souls -- too valuable to be so destroyed -- he beats to within inches of their lives for every failure, crushing them in the walls of the demon city until he hears their invulnerable bones snap. These regular purges make the Demon Prince strong -- but at the cost of his unity and sanity, causing his subsouls to fight constantly. Those marked by Malfeas's Integration gain a negative intimacy (manifest as hate) towards the one who marked them and everyone else who he currently has marked. These do not count towards the intimacy limit, and cannot be removed as long as the mark is in effect. If the person marked was not heroic before, the mark makes them so -- and they will use every mote of that strength to destroy the people who did this to them. For every person marked, the Malfean gains +2 Peripheral Motes in his Essence Pool. Cecelyne: Cecelyne's subsouls dance between pages of law and amongst sands that could blow a man away to nothing in seconds. Their's is a relationship founded upon mutual contempt -- bound by respect for the law. Their world is a game, where the price of losing is an eternity of torment -- and the victors prize is the screams of those below him, and the knowledge that on this day, he stands ascendent and guides his Yozi's mind. Unlike Malfeas subsouls however, they do not hate their dark master -- she is held in reverent worship above all, and to get to influence her mind for but a moment is an ecstatic sensation that her subsouls crave. Those marked by Cecelyne's Integration gain a negative intimacy towards everyone else the Infernal currently has marked (Manifest as respectful contempt), but a positive intimacy towards the Infernal (Manifest as awe or respect) who marked them. These do not count towards the intimacy limit, and cannot be removed as long as the mark is in effect. Furthermore, anyone so marked treats commands from the Infernal as an unnatural mental influence that they must pay 2WP to resist. Adorjan: Any one particle in the wind moves randomly -- but somehow, the whole moves like a single being. Adorjan's subsouls cannot be treated as a whole, except to say they are chaotic and incredibly dangerous. Whether they are loving or murderous, kind of cruel, Adorjan's souls persue whatever they desire with an urgent passion -- heedless of the wishes or desires of others. And yet, they support the whole all the more effectively for it. Anyone marked by Adorjan's Integration receives successes instead of dice when channeling a virtue in direct support of their secret secondary Motivation. She Who Lives in Her Name: She Who Lives in Her Name's subsouls are far from the most powerful -- but wield influence disproportionate to their strength due to their keen coordination and unity. More than any other Yozi, the subsouls of SWLIHN can be said to function as a single entity. They have no strong love for eachother, but understand the importance of working together for the greater whole. The Infernal is aware of everything that happens to those he has marked with this charm -- he can read their thoughts, see through their senses, and rifle through their memories. He can even send them telepathic instructions -- this is treated as a Natural Mental Influence that the subject receives only on a subconscious level. The Ebon Dragon: The Ebon Dragon's subsouls are a mystery. Some are kind, some are cruel, some are orderly, some rampage. They seem to have little to nothing to do with their patron, save for an affiliation with darkness. All that is consistent about them is that they are more complex then they seem. His is a world of hidden layers and plots -- wheels within wheels. Those marked by the Ebon Dragon's integration bear no visible sign. The mark cannot be magically detected, and the user never reveals any hints of their subconscious Motivation. Only a Perfect effect has any chance of diving what the one marked truly is, and even then it goes to a roll-off where the marked creature adds his Essence in automatic successes. Category:Exalted